Spolium
by entlzab
Summary: Remus está em frente à lareira de Grimmauld Place. Escrita em 2006 para Lilibeth McKeena. Slash alert, par surpresa.


Nome da fic: Spolium  
Par: Remus/?  
Censura: Alta  
Gênero: Dark  
Spoilers: Quatro filmes, seis livros.  
Resumo: Remus está em frente à lareira de Grimmauld Place  
Notas: Essa é uma das Emma Ficlets, feita para a Lilibeth McKeena, que acertou corretamente a inspiração da personagem Emma Svensson-Shacklebolt da fic "Entre as Trevas e a Luz". Ela pediu qualquer coisa com Lupin. Eu resolvi inovar um pouco. Espero que ela goste  
Beta-reader: Não tem! Que perigo, hein? O_O

**Spolium**

Remus Lupin estava sentando numa antiga e empoeirada poltrona de veludo em Grimmauld Place, 12, a respiração curta, os olhos apertados. Sua mão esquerda trazia um dos elegantes copos de cristal da família Black contendo metade de uma dose de Ogden Firewhisky, apoiada no braço da poltrona. A mão direita estava agarrando o outro braço da poltrona de maneira intensa e desesperada.

A lareira crepitava e era a única fonte de luz da sala antiga, quieta na madrugada. Não se ouviam outros sons que não os da lareira, ou o ressonar baixinho dos retratos e os gemidos suaves da pessoa entre as pernas de Lupin, os lábios envoltos na ereção impressionante, os movimentos de vai-vem silenciosos como o lobisomem exigia.

Como o rapaz era bom naquilo, pensou o lobisomem. A guerra podia ter acabado, e Voldemort podia ter vencido, mas Lupin não era bobo. Seu senso de sobrevivência o tinha alertado de que lado pendia a coisa, e depois que ele comprovara a lealdade de Severus Snape ao Lord das Trevas, ele se oferecera para ser o espião entre a Ordem, exigindo apenas duas condições.

A primeira foi satisfeita quase imediatamente. A cabeça de Fenrir Greyback lhe tinha sido literalmente entregue numa bandeja. O violento lobisomem tinha se tornado incontrolável, e não havia nada que Voldemort detestasse mais do que uma criatura negra que ele não pudesse dominar. Portanto, Lupin tinha sido elevado à categoria de comandante da Divisão Licantrópica, e ninguém ousara questionar sua autoridade dentro da matilha.

A segunda demorara um pouco mais, mas Lupin também obtivera o desejo de seu coração: um escravo particular, e um escravo iem/i particular. Voldemort concedera seu desejo, e de quebra ordenara a Snape que preparasse a Poção Wolfsbane todos os meses.

Mas Lupin pouco se importara com isso. Ele revertera a seu lado mais animal, embora não com a violência e ferocidade de Fenrir. Abraçara a causa das Trevas em todas as suas vantagens e desvantagens. Com a vitória final, as vantagens se tornaram consideráveis.

Severus, por exemplo, tinha sido presenteado com a Mansão Malfoy e vários de seus bens. Lupin exigiu Grimmauld Place como espólio de guerra, e pegou seu escravo particular, conforme prometido. Sangue jovem, impuro, desgraçado com o rumo que a guerra tinha tomado. Alguém iria pedir o rapaz, mas ele tinha exigido aquela carne fresca antes mesmo de saber o resultado da guerra – ele isabia/i que o rapaz seria seu. A espera só aumentara seu apetite.

Naquele momento, em que o jovem o servia, ele apreciava os músculos se mexendo, o rosto em concentração enquanto sugava seu membro, a língua trabalhando sem cessar na sua veia peniana. Ah, tinha valido a pena o treinamento. Pois o guri tinha se rebelado, tentado resistir. Lupin, paciente, insistira incansavelmente, mostrara ao rapaz a inexorabilidade de sua condição de escravo, e agora o rapaz fazia tudo exatamente como ele exigira.

A língua rosada lambeu-lhe a entrada da glande, e Lupin sibilou de prazer, apertando o copo de uísque, erguendo a pelve. Ah, o garoto sabia como enlouquecê-lo. As mãos pálidas, com os calos adquiridos nos anos em que jogara Quidditch, a pele lisa (onde Lupin não usara o chicote ou o açoite, claro) implorando por seu toque, seu corte, seu choque...

Lupin jogou o copo longe, usou as duas mãos para afundar os dedos no cabelo louro e ergueu a cabeça que o servia. Olhou fundo nos olhos cinza e sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes, como um animal:

- Bom menino, Draco.

E gozou na boca do rapaz, que não desviou o olhar nem quando ele tirou sua ereção e fez um jato de sêmen batizar o rosto de pele de pêssego. O anjo caído, maculado, a mancha do pecado no rosto, a encará-lo, sabendo que era obrigado a pecar, e essa era sua vida. Se ele não tivesse aquele escravo para masturbá-lo, usaria aquela imagem para cuidar da ereção que não tinha cedido completamente.

No momento, porém, ele estava mais do que disposto a fazer uso completo de seu escravo particular, nas mais diversas modalidades que sua fértil imaginação fosse capaz de apresentar.

The End


End file.
